


Moonlight

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Ororo looks at the moon.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: The Moon

"The moon's beautiful tonight."  
  
Ororo turned to find Jean standing in the doorway of her attic room, outlined in moonlight, colorless. "It is," Ororo agreed, and Jean moved forward to stand next to her at the window, gazing up into the night sky. "I spent a long time looking away from the moon," Ororo continued. "I couldn't bear to look at it and remember what had happened. But then I thought that you would prefer I look at it and remember you as you had been."  
  
“I do,” Jean said. “I wouldn’t want you to stop looking at the moon…certainly not when it looks the way it does tonight.”  
  
The moon was round and full where it hung in the sky. Ororo couldn’t remember what phase it had been when Jean had died. “It feels more like a dream than a memory,” she murmured.  
  
Cold lips pressed against her cheek. “Then maybe it’s time to wake up.”


End file.
